Happiness
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: A girl who suffered her whole life, losing everything she hold dear, even her flesh and blood. She hid her tortured memories inside her good ones and acted tough. But, sometime later, those memories threatened to make their way out and hurt her again. With the help of her new and also best friends, she strive for the happiness she longed for, but...will she ever get it? ZazieXOC


**Hello, hello~! It's me again! This is a rewritten of 'Happiness', my fanfic a looonnngggg time ago which I accidentally deleted it and this is a rather twisted version. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing!**

CHP 1: Unpredicted Meeting

It had been two years after the Reverse case and Amberground has been living peacefully since then. The maintenances of the part of the town that was destroyed by Cabernet were finally done.

It was the same routine every day for the letter bees: delivering letters, fighting gaichuus and having to cope with the Director's sarcasm at times.

Zazie, the familiar letter bee black haired boy with dark brown cat eyes, walked home as usual that day. It was almost night time when he had finished his last delivery. His stomach grumbled, signing that he was hungry. Wasiolka, his trusted dark blue panther huffed as a sign that she was hungry too. Zazie stared at his dingo and smiled.

"Good evening, Zazie," a silver haired boy greeted the cat-eyes boy.

"Oh, hey Lag. Heading to your next destination?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to Cambel Litus. You?" the shorter boy asked, stopping beside him.

"I'm heading to Sinners Bread and Weapon Shop. My stomach's asking for food...and I think my shindanjuu should undergo maintenance..."

"Oh, okay then...see you! Come on, Niche!"

Lag called for his Maka-blood dingo who was busy eyeing a bug by a drain. Zazie's eyeballs followed Lag's figure until he was out of sight. He made his way to the shop he was heading. It had been awhile since he went there and he sure missed the tasty buns that a certain light brown haired woman would always make especially whenever he comes by.

* * *

"Auntie Sandra, Sis Azu did it again!" a yellow haired twelve-year-old girl called out to Sandra Gobeni.

"What? Another cut?" the woman asked in a surprised tone.

Sighing, the girl replied, "Yep..."

Sandra who was at the counter of the bakery approached the kitchen's entrance. She saw the silver haired girl sucking her thumb, the finger that was cut. Her blue orbs turned to the staring woman. She smiled sheepishly as if saying that she was okay.

"I told you to be careful...Azure," Sandra scolded her.

"Sorry, Aunt Sandra. I'm just too clumsy," she apologized, turning to look at the younger girl, "I told you not to tell her, Dia."

Dia stuck her tongue at her Sis Azu with her hand behind her head. Their orange panther scoffed at Dia. The girl complained and hit the panther's head.

"Dia...pity Excallibur will you? He's trying his best to help us..." Azure scolded her sister.

"But, he scoffed at me!" Dia backed herself up.

Sandra shook her head at the two. The bell at the front door rang, signing a customer has entered.

"Welcome!" Jacob Gobeni greeted his customer.

"Yo, Pops!" Zazie replied his greet.

"Where's your manners, Zazie..." Jacob sternly said, shaking his head at the rough boy.

He watched as Zazie took a seat. "Why are you here?"

The boy looked up to him, "Will you service my Tempest Op. 3?"

"Okay, hand it over..."

Zazie handed his shindanjuu to Jacob who took it and started his work. Sandra came in to see who it was. She smiled at Zazie and the boy smiled back. Assuming that Zazie hadn't taken his dinner, she served Zazie a piece of vanilla icing cake.

Staring at the cake served, he curiously asked, "Cake? Who baked it?"

"Our new baker, Azure Lapis," Jacob answered while wiping the gun.

Dia came to the front with Excallibur at her feet. She was told to leave Azure alone by Sandra as they might start another tongue fight. Zazie stared at the girl. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt bigger than her actual size. What interested Zazie the most was the headband she wore around her forehead and it had an initial 'D' on it. She bowed to him as greeting.

"Hello, I'm Diamond Lapis and this, is my Sis Azu's pet, Excallibur," she said, beaming.

"My name's Zazie..." Zazie said.

He was looking at Excallibur, excited because he resembled Wasiolka a lot. The only difference they had is their tails as Excallibur's is longer than Wasiolka's. Diamond stared at Zazie who was busy gobbling up the piece of cake in front of him. She was happy to see that actually.

"You should meet my sister. She's the one who baked the cake!" the twelve-year-old said in enthusiasm.

"Your sister?" Zazie turned to her.

Sandra came in and interrupted the girl by covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Ignore her...she talks too much," the light brown haired woman said with a grin.

Diamond broke away from her. She puffed her cheeks as a sign of complain. Sandra glared at the girl as a warning not to bother Zazie. The girl huffed and stomped back into the kitchen to call her sister out.

"Eh?!" a shout was heard from the kitchen.

"Watch out, Sis!" another shout was heard.

Zazie glanced up at the kitchen for a brief moment because he heard a loud crash. Then, he continued eating his cake. He sank into the chair once he was finished.

"Gah! Dia, don't get out like that! Clean up first!" a scream suddenly echoed in the shop after minutes of silence.

"But, I want to introduce you to…" Diamond protested.

"Dia! No! Don't pull me!" a shriek was heard.

She pulled her sister out. Azure almost stumbled in front of Zazie. He stared at Diamond who had icings all over her hair. Thinking that Azure must have done that, his first impression about her was that she is such a klutz. He observed her and assumed that she was as old as Lag, only shorter than him in height. Azure was not used to facing people and she hated it when she was forced to do so. Diamond looked at her sister and then, at Zazie simultaneously. Zazie was staring at her as if he was seeing something very unusual. The girl's face was furious-looking.

"This is my sister, the baker, Azure Lapis," Diamond introduced her.

"...Did you ask my sister to call me out?!" Azure shouted.

Zazie was stunned. "Wha?! I DID NOT! She made you come out on her own!"

"Really?" the silver haired girl was in doubt.

Zazie gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He was engulfed in anger. Diamond was a bit afraid for making her sister angry and so, she stepped into the kitchen to hide from her as well as to clean up the mess in her hair. Zazie remembered the cake that he had eaten.

"Did you bake the cake?" he suddenly asked her.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" she furrowed her brows.

"No wonder it's not good!" he exclaimed.

Azure took a deep breath and clenched her fist. "Yet you still ate it anyway!" she shot back at him.

Zazie shouted, "That was because I'm hungry!"

"Then, bake one yourself!" the girl raised her voice.

"As if I would!" the guy shot back.

"Oh, yeah…" Azure chuckled and smirked. "Only girls know how to cook."

She immediately crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking away from him. Zazie was beyond furious. He felt like punching the girl on the spot.

"All done!" Jacob announced just as the boy was about to say something.

"Nice! Thanks, Pops!" the guy beamed, taking his shindanjuu from Jacob.

"I'll hold you onto that..." Jacob giggled.

Zazie observed his shindanjuu. "Thanks!" the boy replied to Jacob.

He took a glare at Azure who was making her way into the kitchen. She was still red with anger too. She seemed to be scolding Diamond in a whisper. He kept on staring at her, gazing at her furious face. The blonde saw him but he huffed and puffed and instantly turned away from her stare.

Jacob smiled at the boy. He said, "You shouldn't be like that. She's a good girl once you get to know her."

Zazie sighed with a reply, "Whatever, Pops. Are you trying to match make us?"

The old man laughed out loud, patting the letter bee's back. "Of course, not! But, if you want her, you can have her! Hahaha!"

After hearing that, Zazie didn't know what to saw anymore. He bid farewell and rushed out of the shop.

"Seriously, Dia...Don't do that. You know I hate facing people," Azure scolded to her sister.

"I know...but then it'll be hard for you to find a boyfriend…" the girl complained, reminding Azure.

"That's my business, not yours!" the silver haired replied, with one hand on her forehead.

She sighed while her younger sister giggled. Sandra popped into the kitchen with a smile.

"You better hurry up if you don't want him to be angry," she said to them.

"Oh, right!" Azure replied.

She got ready to go back home as someone was waiting for her. Diamond was frightened whenever it was time to go home. However, her sister would always sooth her and reassure that everything was going to be fine.

**Yeah, yeah...it may be looked weird or uninteresting but I like it just the way it is! You are welcome to read, review, flame or PM me for personal matters. I don't mine flames I guess.**


End file.
